Never Knew
by AlyssaM-fan
Summary: Prue come's back from the dead to warn her sister's about a demon that's planning to kill them, but its not just any demon its a demon a lot closer to the sister's than they know. Will their Feelings cost them their lives ?
1. Chapter 1

**Never knew**

**Characters**

**Characters**

**The Tainted Ones**

**Paymon-** Son of a witch and demon and is brought up in the underworld

**Phoenix-** Daughter of a witch and demon who is paymon's twin sister

**The Blessed Ones**

**Wyatt-** The son of an angel and a witch

**Chris -** The son of an angel and a witch also Wyatt's little brother

**The sisters / power of 3/4**

**Piper -**The former oldest of the charmed ones

**Phoebe -** The middle sister of the charmed ones

**Paige -**The youngest of the charmed ones

**Prue -**The fallen sister of the charmed ones

**The husbands**

**Leo-** Angel/pipers husband father of Wyatt and Chris

**Cole-**Demon/phoebes ex husband and father of her twins (but could become her husband again)

**Coop-** Cupid/phoebe's husband

**Henry -** Mortal/Paige's husband

**Andy -** Mortal/Prue's husband

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Paymon had been in the underworld figuring away to eliminate Balthazar as the seer had arranged however every time he tried he felt convinced it was the wrong thing to do he could not grasp why.

"Phoenix I need you help with something paymon shouted to his twin sister

"What is it I am trying to connect to the seer to find out who are father is"

"Well sorry for interrupting we have bigger problems to solve right now"

**Meanwhile in the halliwell manor**

"Piper, I need a little help in here "Phoebe yelled while carrying in the groceries

"Coming Phoebe" Piper yelled catching the petite brunette leaning on the kitchen counter catching her breath

"How much did you buy? We only needed bread"

"Yeah I thought we needed more than bread to survive "Phoebe stated as she opened the fridge door to reveal its emptiness.

"Oh "Piper looked shocked

"Where did all our food go? It was full last night"

Paige walked in immediately noticing the numerous shopping bags on the floor and raised an eyebrow and quipped "Any food?"

"Ha-ha. Not for you" Phoebe said

"Aww be nice Phoebe, Paige ignore her she's grumpy cause she had to go grocery shopping "Piper said while giving Phoebe a playful but evil stare

"No fair two onto one"

"Oh is it now" piper said laughing at phoebes tactics

Paige understood what was going on and her and piper challenged phoebe to the floor and started on of there famous halliwell tickle wars

After an hour of tickling the three sisters sunk into the couch

"Now that's what I call fun after a day of grocery shopping"

"phoebe don't be upset it's not like you have to do it anytime soon"

"Yes your right piper next time we need groceries you can go"

"Oh that is very kind of you" piper said rolling into a fit of giggles

The sound of the door closing make the sister's look behind them

"Hi babes what's with all the noise?"

"Well Leo me and my sisters decided to have fun is there something wrong with that"

No I am sorry piper did not mean to upset you Leo said in a calm voice as thought his mother had just shouted at him

Piper phoebe and Paige all rolled around on the floor in fits of laughter

"Le...Leo y... you Fe... fell fo... for I... it" phoebe said with tears running down her eyes for laughing.

"Ha-ha nice try girls "Leo said a bit angry.

**However Back in the underworld**

Phoenix and paymon had been ordered to kill the charmed ones.

Phoenix what should we do I mean we'll get vanquished

"Paymon don't be stupid if we go after them while there're asleep they will not know anything"

"Good idea phoenix" paymon beam at his sister

**At the manor**

Piper, phoebe and Leo were enjoying a night in on the couch watching a movie but phoebe Like always was fast asleep on the couch not peacefully as she was Tossing and turning violently in her sleep. She had been having visions nearly every night since her and her sisters were attacked

_(Vision)_

_A young girl with dark brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes was lying on her queen size bed_

_With her husband both asleep. Standing at the side of the bed was Paymon and phoenix_

'_Are u ready for this paymon?'_

'_As I will ever be phoenix'_

_The older of the two with short brown hair and blue eyes raised the anthem above his head_

_he brought it down on her so fast she never had time to see who it was a they both simmered out of the room_

_(End of vision)_

Phoebe bolted upright retching

"Phoebe are you okay "piper panicked

Phoebe looked down and seeing blood she started to get dizzy

"P...Piper I...I think I just got stab...bed"

There was two siblings hiding out of site of the two girls so they were not spotted staring intently at them, listening to every word they spoke

"What how" Piper asked not letting go of her worry

"Premonition"

Phoebe collapses

"LEO heal her now"

Leo starts to heal her but it does not work Paige hearing all the commotion ran down the stairs

"Leo why is it not working" piper asked crying

Paige not knowing what happened went over to a crying piper While Leo tried to heal phoebe. Coop walked in seeing what was going on he ran over to is motionless wife on the floor

What happened Coop questioned getting more worried for his wife. Piper walked over to him still crying

"She woke up screaming she had just been stabbed and then she collapsed"

Coop fell to the floor next to his wife

"Phoebe please don't leave me I need you the Baby needs you"

"What?" was heard coming from the sisters and Leo?

But before any one could say anything else a golden glow came from the corner of the room

Piper just stared at who had just enter with her eyes filling with more tears

"P...Prue"

"Yes piper it's me"

"B...But you're d...Dead"

"I will explain everything once Leo heals My Baby Girl"

"You have a Baby" Replied Paige

"No Paige it's just I have always thought of phoebe as my daughter that's all"

"Oh"

Leo tried one more time to heal phoebe and to everyone's surprise it worked

"Phoebe your okay"

"Yea wait is that you P...prue"

"Yes baby girl it is"

"Am dead aren't I?"

"No phoebe your not I am really here the elders sent me down"

Everyone forgot about what coop had said about the baby as they were all sitting cuddling up together remembering the past.

After awhile phoebe started to wonder to her self if prue was there to stay or was she just there for a while and that the elders could take her away at any minute

"Phoebe you ok "prue asked giving a concerned look

"You are going back aren't you?" phoebe said with a sad and lost look

"Back were" prue answered not sure what phoebe was asking

"Up there" phoebe said in a sad voice

"Oh phoebe I can't stay am sorry" prue said starting to understand what phoebe was asking

"How long have I got left with you?" phoebe said while trying to hold back the tears

"Am not sure "prue said feeling guilty for upsetting her sister

Phoebe felt like her world was about to collapse and tears start to fall

"Oh sweetie am sorry "prue said trying to be strong for phoebe

"Not your fault" phoebe said trying hard to stop the tears failing to do so she ran to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Why!" phoebe smashed her mirror and collapsed to the floor crying

Everyone was silent and all that could be heard was the sound of something smashing and the painful cries coming from the youngest halliwell sister

* * *

**AlyssaM - Fan**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry Its Short will be making in longer just adding some Short Chapters just so you's all know i'm sill writing this fanfic and all my other ones _**

* * *

_**Never Knew Chapter 2**_

The sisters sat in silence in the living room listening to the cries from their sister upstairs.

I can't sit here and do nothing Prue said sadly as she made her way upstairs to her heart broken sister.

We'll stay down here and give you both some time together piper said sending a small smile to her sister while picking Chris up and placing him on her hip

Thank You prue whispered as she continues her way up the stairs to her sister.

Prue approach the door to her old bedroom which now belonged to phoebe she softly knocked on the door hoping to receive a reply but she didn't. Opening the door slightly prue peered into the room to find it still looked like her room minus the broken picture frame and mirror on the floor , Entering the room prue was shocked to find Blood on the carpet but no sign of her little sister.

"Piper, Paige Get up here now." Prue shouted from the room going into mother mode.

Piper hearing Prue shouting passed Chris to Leo and ran up the stairs towards her sister's room with Paige not far behind.

* * *

Sorry Again for it being short


End file.
